


Fallin' for You

by freckledchan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Broken Bones, Clumsy Ben Solo, F/M, Hospitals, Lingerie, Nosebleed, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, rey is just trying her best, this title is very much literal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledchan/pseuds/freckledchan
Summary: Ben always does something for Rey on Valentine's Day. This year, she decides to do something for him. When Ben finally arrives home from work, things don't go exactly as planned.





	Fallin' for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glitterburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterburns/gifts).



_Happy Valentine’s Day, Ben. Come open your gift._

That was what Rey had sent to him, along with a photo of her laying on top of a bed of rose petals. She’d bought lingerie for the occasion, a lacy, transparent red bra with panties to match. She looked damn good in it, too, especially with her hair down over her shoulders and her makeup done. She didn’t normally do things like this, so she knew Ben would appreciate it, too.

This was their third Valentine’s Day together, and normally Ben did something extravagant and she did something small and meaningful. This morning she’d woken up to breakfast in bed and a bouquet of roses, as well as a card written in calligraphy. It was sweet, and Rey wanted to do something that would at least match the level of his gift in some way, so about an hour before he came home from work, she’d done her best to get all dolled up and sent him a photo.

His response was a line of various heart emojis with the message _I’ll hurry as fast as I can_. She’d smiled and set the phone away, laying back and letting her thoughts drift to what they’d get up to when he arrived home. She was sufficiently riled up and a little wet by the time she heard the door open, and she grinned, biting her lower lip as she heard him pound up the stairs to their bedroom.

He only reached about halfway up the stairs when a loud thud and a yelp sounded from the hallway, and then a few more successive thuds after that as, from what she could hear, Ben very unceremoniously fell down the stairs. Rey froze, sitting up and calling out to him.

“Ben?” A moment passed, and no reply came, then a groan and a croak of her name from outside.

Rey jumped off of the bed and scrambled into the hallway to find Ben lying face-down at the bottom of the stairs, mumbling something. He’d landed on his arm, or at least it looked like it. Rey bolted to his side, crouching down. “Ben? Are you okay?” She swallowed hard, brows knit together in worry.

He lifted his head. “Such a fucking idiot, I was in such a hurry-” he tried to lift himself up with his arm but grimaced and decided against it, rolling onto his back. He looked at her with a slight smile. “You look beautiful.” There was blood pouring out of his nose, and Rey was fairly certain it was broken. Probably his arm, too, by the looks of it.

“Ben! We need to get you to a hospital. I’m not going to hold myself responsible if we stay here and you end up with a concussion or something,” she muttered. “Just stay here. I’m going to go throw something on, and I’ll drive you there.” He gave her a nod and sighed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. It didn’t do much.

Rey went back up the stairs to their room, throwing on her robe and then running back down to help Ben to his feet. He seemed a little dizzy, but he was coherent, at least. He was still pouring blood from his nose, and she didn’t want him to drip blood everywhere, at least not any more so than he already was, so she ran to the kitchen to grab a towel, making sure to snatch her keys from off the table, too.

She handed him the towel. “Here, hold this on your nose.” She lifted his hand to his face, applying pressure there.

He followed her out the door, one arm held at his side awkwardly to avoid moving it too much and the other holding the now red-stained towel to his nose. Rey led him to the car and helped him in, brows knitted together in deep worry. She hadn’t intended for any of this to play out the way it had, and to be quite frank, she was a little pissed off about it. All she’d wanted to do was give Ben a nice gift on Valentine’s Day, and things had gone badly, and he probably wasn’t going to be able to enjoy his surprise at all. She felt bad for even being disappointed about her gift when he was hurt. He would be okay, she knew, but she didn’t want to see him hurt, ever.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital and checked into the emergency room, they led Ben away to do x-rays. Rey sat there beside the empty triage bed in nothing but her robe and her winter boots, hands buried in her face. She couldn’t help but feel it was her fault, even though she knew he would insist otherwise.

Maybe she should’ve just waited for him to come home instead of sending him that picture...

“Miss? We’re moving him to another room for treatment. Follow me.” The nurse’s voice, coming from a stern woman standing practically right in front of Rey snapped her out of her thoughts. With a nod, she followed the nurse through the crowded hallways up to Ben’s room. She was well aware of the stares she got, standing there in a tiny robe and snow boots. She just kept her arms crossed over her chest and kept moving, smiling, a little relieved, when she was finally able to see Ben in the hospital bed they’d moved him to.

He looked over at her from where he was talking to a doctor, an x-ray of Ben’s arm pulled up on a screen. She could see the crack in the bone from where she stood, but it didn’t look too terrible. She approached his bedside, sitting in the chair beside him.

“Doctor, this is my girlfriend,” Ben explained, gesturing to Rey, who gave him a smile and shook his hand. Ben turned to her and spoke in a low voice. “Look, everything’s going to be okay. It’s a stable fracture, so I just need to put a cast on for a few weeks and I’ll be fine.”

Rey softened a little, nodding and smiling before turning to the doctor, who had cleared his throat.

“I have yet to examine his nose. Could you explain what happened?”

Rey went pale and swallowed a little bit, opening and closing her mouth a few times as she tried to drum up the least awkward way to tell the doctor what had happened. Eventually she sighed and gave up on being eloquent. “I sent him a… special picture for Valentine’s Day and he was in a rush to head up to the bedroom. All I heard was some loud sounds and I went to check on him and he was on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.” She winced a little. It sounded even more embarrassing out loud.

“I see.” The doctor didn’t even flinch or change his expression at hearing Rey’s story, which relieved her to no end.

He turned to Ben to talk details of the fall, and Ben explained he’d tripped up one step and lost his balance, hitting his nose on the banister and trying to catch himself with his arm at the bottom. Then he examined Ben’s nose and decided he’d need minor surgery, as well as a cast for his arm.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be out of here in a few hours and you two can spend all the time you need together,” the doctor said with a sly smile, answering the question she’d been thinking before she could even ask it. Turning to face Rey, he winked at her, and Rey wanted to curl up and die right then and there.

When the doctor left to prep everything, Ben let out the laughter he’d been stifling, nudging Rey with his good arm. “You hear that? All the time we need,” he echoed teasingly, and she swatted at him.

* * *

It took several hours, but soon Ben was returned to her, a cast on his arm and bandages covering his nose. He definitely looked better than he had before, if only a little banged up and dazed from the anaesthetic. He still smiled upon seeing her again.

“What time is it?” He asked, “When can I get out of here?”

She chuckled. “It’s nine o’clock. I think the doctor said you can leave an hour after you’re out of surgery,” she explained to him, leaning over to kiss his bruised cheek. He was already bruising badly under the eyes from his broken nose.  
“Oh, good. I’ll still get to have some time with you, then,” he smiled, relieved.

“Ben, you just got out of surgery. Are you really sure you’ll be up for it?” She asked, almost incredulously.

“Of course I am. It’s still Valentine’s Day,” he pointed out, at which Rey just rolled her eyes, unable to stop the grin from spreading across her face. It made her feel good to know that even with broken bones, Ben Solo was still just as much of a horndog as he always was.

* * *

 When they finally arrived back at their apartment, Rey made sure to lead Ben up the stairs. “I don’t want you tripping and falling again,” she insisted.

She chuckled at the state she’d left their bedroom in, candles blown out hastily and carefully scattered rose petals disturbed.

Ben let out a low whistle. “ _This_ is what I missed out on? I can’t believe I tripped over myself like that.” He took a seat on the edge of the bed, humming softly as Rey moved to sit beside him. He reached over to put a hand on her thigh, gently kissing the side of her face. “How about we have a little redo? I’ll go out there in the hallway and you get ready for me, and I’ll come in and enjoy my Valentine’s Day gift.”

Rey nodded, smiling warmly at him and shooing him out of the room after pressing a chaste kiss to his temple. While he stood outside the door, she re-lit the candles she’d had to blow out, slid out of her robe, and fixed up her hair and makeup where the hospital had messed it up. She settled in the center of the bed, chewing on her lower lip, and called out to him, “I’m ready.”

The door cracked open, and there he was, looking like he’d just gotten the shit kicked out of him, but still smiling, clearly happy as ever to see her sprawled out among rose petals just for him.

“You look beautiful,” he murmured, approaching her. She almost teased him about his statement, but decided calling him out on how swollen his eyes were was probably a bad idea. He crawled onto the bed, straddling her hips, careful not to put all his weight on her. He couldn’t pin his arms around her like he usually did, but he looked down at her, using his good hand to stroke her cheek. “So gorgeous,” he breathed out, and her heart fluttered. She tipped her head aside to kiss his palm.

They stayed like that a moment before he spoke up, the tips of his ears going red. “I would love to ravish you like I usually do, but I’m a little… impaired,” he laughed, gesturing to the bulky cast on his arm and the bandages on his face. “So. I want you… to ravish me.”

Rey blanched a little, raising her eyebrows at him, but nodded. “Okay. I think I can do that,” she nodded, propping herself up on her elbows.

He climbed off of her and let her move to straddle his waist instead, settling her weight nicely on his lap. She kissed him, a little gingerly at first, but then he returned her kiss with a heated passion, like he’d been waiting to do this for a long time. She supposed he had.

Her fingers worked at the buttons on his shirt and she helped him out of it, being sure to be careful of the cast on his arm. He grinned at her when she’d finally peeled it off of him, visibly shuddering as she ran her hands over his broad, muscled chest. She loved the feeling of his skin beneath her fingertips, the way his muscles rippled when he shifted, the faint heartbeat if she held her hand there long enough.

Her kisses left his mouth and traveled over his jaw, mouthing over the soft stubble there moving up until she could catch his earlobe between her teeth, just gently.

“I love you,” she purred, just barely a whisper in his ear, tracing the shell of his ear with her tongue and chuckling softly when he shivered.

Rey pressed her hips back against his, grinding up against him and smirking when she felt him start to harden. She kissed his neck, scraping her teeth over the pale skin near his collarbone to test the waters and glancing up at him. He normally marked her up, but she rarely marked him. She met his eyes and he gave her a slight nod, running his fingers through her hair and pulling her closer. Rey took the okay and got to work with her lips, teeth and tongue, leaving a rather sizeable mark near the juncture between his neck and shoulder. She sat back to admire her work, running her fingers over it and smiling when he shuddered under her touch again.

Oh, she could tell he liked that. Ben was hard, pressing into her backside, drawing in sharp breaths when she would rock back against him. He’d nearly lost his mind when she sucked that mark into his neck. He’d be admiring it the next day just as much as she was, for sure.

She pressed him back against the bed, and her lips traveled south, mouthing over his pecs and ghosting over his nipples quickly enough to elicit a moan from him, quiet and slow.

When Rey reached the coarse trail of hair that led beneath the waistband of his pants, she stopped, leaning back against him. Taking his good hand in hers, she lifted it up to her chest and placed it over her lace-covered breast. He looked up at her and bit his lip, giving her an experimental squeeze, smiling a little as she hummed. He reached behind her to take her bra off, but was unsuccessful with only one hand. She took it off herself, tossing it onto the floor next to the bed.

He took a moment to just take her all in, eyes traveling over her body. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, pulling her down to kiss her deeply. When Ben kissed her, it wasn’t just passionate, it was all-consuming and hungry. When he kissed her like this, it made her legs weak and her brain turn to mush. When she finally pulled away to breathe, he gave her such a tender look it made her heart flutter. “I love you so much,” he breathed, his voice soft.

Rey shifted down his lap and put her weight on his thighs as she worked his belt unbuckled and then the button and zipper on his pants undone, tugging them down. He was straining against his boxer briefs, and she smiled, noting that they were appropriately red for the holiday.

She grasped him through the fabric of his underwear, meeting his eyes and kissing him softly as she palmed him. “I love you, too.”

She’d found her way to straddling his hips again, this time blatantly grinding down against him, moaning softly. There was already a wet patch on the crotch of her panties, and Ben had felt it, too, hand coming to cup her there and press the pad of his thumb against her covered clit. An intense shudder ran through her body and she took hold of his wrist, stopping him so she could crawl off of his lap one more time.

She peeled off her panties, kicking them onto the floor with her bra. Ben let out a guttural sound close to a growl that went straight to her cunt, gripping the edge of the bed as she helped him out of his underwear, freeing his erection. Ben was almost panting, looking at Rey so hungrily it was like he was starving and she was a full-course meal.

Rey crawled between his legs to kiss a line down his chest and didn’t stop at his happy trail this time, ghosting her lips up the shaft of his cock and planting a kiss at the head. This elicited a moan from him, his hips bucking up involuntarily. Rey smirked up at him, locking eyes as she licked a broad stripe up his shaft, flicking her tongue under the tip and sending his eyes rolling back.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

She finally wrapped her lips around his cock, sinking down onto him. He moaned, tangling his free hand in her hair, gripping the roots tightly enough to hold her in place but not enough to cause discomfort. Normally he would have two hands buried in her hair, but Rey didn’t mind his current efforts. She sucked his cock until he was whimpering her name, begging for something he couldn’t name, and she knew he was going to come unless she stopped. She pulled off of him with a wet pop, looking up at him and wiping drool off of her chin with a smirk.

“I’d let you come down my throat,” she purred, “but I need you inside me.”

Rey crawled back on top of his lap, hovering over him, letting the head of his cock brush against her wet heat a little just to tease him. He groaned, looking up at her with such reverence, even through his swollen eyes, that it made her heart flutter. She sank down on top of him, moaning softly at the delicious stretch. She gave herself a few seconds to adjust, breathing heavily as she gazed down at him, and then eased herself into a steady rhythm. She braced her hands on his chest as she rode him, one of his large, hot hands gripping her waist.

All too quickly she could feel the pressure building up inside of her. Rey knew she was close, but she wanted him to come first because it was Valentine’s Day and she was treating him. Not to mention he was kind of an invalid and deserved a little treat after the evening he’d had. He was moaning and huffing, hips stuttering up to meet hers, and she sped up a little, breath coming in quick gasps.

“I love you,” she murmured, leaning down over him a little and kissing up his jaw. “Come inside me,” she breathed, voice so low it was almost a purr.

That was when he really lost it, groaning, a low growl from the back of his throat, holding her still against him, spilling inside her and giving her a few messy kisses. The feeling of his warmth spreading within her gave her the okay she needed and she clenched around him tight as she came, whimpering into his neck and clamping down on his waist with her thighs.

Then they both lay there in the aftermath, Rey trembling curled up on his chest after pulling herself off of him. He held her close with his good arm, both of them still breathing a little heavily and dazed as Ben kissed her forehead. “Thank you,” he murmured, “I think that was the best Valentine’s Day gift I’ve ever received.”

She chuckled softly, kissing him and brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes. “I think that was the most fun I’ve ever had _giving_ a Valentine’s Day gift. I’m sorry you got hurt, though,” she frowned, fingers tracing feather-light over his bandaged nose.

“It’s okay. It was worth it, if I still got my gift,” he smiled warmly, turning on his side so he could look at her better. “I think I’m spent, though. It’s been a long day,” he admitted.

Rey kissed his cheek. “Of course. Let’s get some rest.” She got up to blow out the candles one more time and then crawled into bed beside him, tired but content. She sidled up to him and he draped an arm over her, holding her close. They were both quiet for a moment before she snorted and spoke into the darkness. “I still can’t believe you _broke your arm and your nose_ trying to get to me,” she chortled.

“You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?”

“Nope.”


End file.
